marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom, also known as Victor Von Doom, is a Marvel Comics villain and an enemy of the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man, and the Avengers Backstory A gypsy child, Victor Von Doom's mother was killed by the demon Mephisto and his father, who was a doctor, failed to cure a noblewoman. Fearing her loved ones would attack, Doom and his father fled into the cold forest, where his father died. Doom swore that to avenge his parents, he would use any means necessary, including science and magic. Doom was offered a scholarship to Empire State University, where he became roommates with Reed Richards, later Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. While working on a device to open portals to other dimensions so he may free his mother, Doom was told by Richards of a miscalculation in his design. Doom ignored this advice, and the machine exploded, scarring Doom and having him expelled. After obtaining a suit of armor from monks, he returned to his homeland of Latveria and conquered it, ruling with an iron fist. Since then, he has been an enemy to most heroes in the Marvel universe and a terrific threat. Appearance Doctor Doom is a scarred individual who hides his imperfection underneath his suit. He wears almost medieval-like armor with hidden high-tech weapons inside, rivaling that of Iron Man's suit. Over the armor, he wears a green tunic with a long, flowing cape and a hood. On top of his tunic is a large brown belt with a holster for a high-tech gun. Powers and Abilities *Gypsy magic that allows among other things mystical blasts, force fields, teleportation, mind transference, and summoning of creatures *Superhuman strength and durability *Armor crafted by Tibetan monks *Vast array of technology concealed in armor *Genius level intellect *Diplomatic Immunity, making it illegal for him to be arrested *Army of Doombots and Latverian soldiers at his command *Carries sidearm to dispatch foes "unworthy" of his other skills Personality Doom is an extremely vain individual. Some accounts say the explosion of his machine only caused one scar, which he could not handle, as "Doom should be perfect." Doctor Doom also seems to have no problem killing people, maybe even considering it part of his job as a dictator. He seems to value science over anything else, preferring to build machines that have the same function as some of his magic spells. The only people he's seemed to ever care for are his parents, vowing to avenge them once they were gone, and going to great lengths to reach whatever dimension his mother is trapped in. Although a major threat to the Marvel universe, Doom can also prove a valuable ally. He has been seen to team up with numerous superheroes on numerous occasions, even his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four. In most cases however, the alliance works in Doom's favor, and he will often abandon the person as soon as he gets what he wants. Gameplay "You will not escape!" -Doctor Doom when using Sphere Flame. Doom was top tier 1 year after the game was out, no longer top tier, Doom still has tools that are still very useful. Doom's main strategy is zoning and keep away. 'Support Attacks' *'(Expansion) Photon Shot -' *'(Anti-Air) Molecular Shield -' *'(Projectile) Plasma Beam -' 'Hyper Combos' *'Photon Array - '''A hyper version of Photon Shot. *'Sphere Flame - An anti-air energy ball which, if it doesn't connect, rains down in several more smaller energy balls. *'Electric Cage - '''Level 3 Hyper Combo. He encases the opponent in a cylinder and watches as the foe gets electrocuted several times inside. He slams his hand down and gives the final shock. Theme Song 300px|right Dr.Doom's theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of his classic battle theme from previous games. Trivia *From the last few seconds of the Marvel vs Capcom 3 Gamescom trailer, it can be assumed that Doctor Doom's rival in the game will be Chun-Li. Whereas Doctor Doom is a criminal with malign ambitions, Chun-Li is a policewoman with a strong sense of justice, their views could be taken as the antithesis of each other. Both characters also possess a deep love for their parents, in the case of Doom, it is to his mother. *Doom is one of two Fantastic Four villians set to appear in MvC3, alongside Super Skrull. *Another possible reason that Doom and Chun-Li are rivals is that in the most recent trailer, it is revealed that Doom was wreaking havoc on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier before he blasted her. He most likely assumed that Chun-Li was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. *Doom is a Marvel vs. Capcom veteran, having appeared in almost every game, playable or not. *In the storyline of ''Fate of Two Worlds, it is revealed that Doom, alongside Albert Wesker, is assembling a group of known villains in an attempt to awaken an unknown entity and conquer both dimensions. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Doctor Doom will be voiced by '''David Kaye, who is best known for his roles as Megatron in the recent Transformers cartoons, Optimus Prime in Transformers Animated, and Professor X and Apocalypse in X-Men: Evolution. Artwork Mvc2-doctor-doom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work DoctorDoom breath.gif|Doctor Doom's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Evil Alignment